towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Nevermore (Toa Legenden)
"Der gefallene Held" center|350 px Biografie: Geschichte: Nevermore, der einer der ersten Toa war, wurde vor langer, längst vergessener Zeit vom "Guten Geist dieses Universums" selbst erschaffen und gehörte neben seiner Weggefährtin, engen Freundin und späteren Frau; ebenfalls einer Toa des Lichts mit Namen "Yindri" für viele, viele Jahrtausende auch zu den einzigen dieser neuen und außergewöhnlichen Art. Jedoch waren die Beiden nicht grundlos auf diese Welt gekommen: Ihr Meister, der Lichtsohn, hatte Nevermore, der damals noch ein junger Krieger war, dazu auserwählt den "dunklen Vorboten", ein Geschöpf der Niedertracht und Machwerk des dunklen Bruders, zu finden und davon abzuhalten sich die Schöpfung ihrer beider Vater Untertan zu machen: Eine Aufgabe, die den Toa in einer langen, gefahrvollen Reise durch sämtliche Ecken des Universums führte; ihn zahllose Herausforderungen bestehen und Gefahren überwinden ließ. Eine Aufgabe, die ihn mit jedem Tag, mit jedem neuen Kampf um ein Stück weiser machte. Eine Aufgabe wohlgemerkt, deren Erfüllung Nevermore mitunter sogar sein ganzes Leben widmen würde... Solange allerdings sollte es gar nicht dauern: Denn nach langem und schwerem Weg, auf einem Planeten, der da selbst "Leben" heißt, schließlich fand der Toa sein Ziel: Ihn, den man den "großen Dämon", den man "Variath" nannte - und ein gewaltiger Kampf entspann sich daraufhin zwischen den Abgesandten: Ein Kampf, der einstmals in die Geschichte eingehen sollte, als die erste, die "große Schlacht", aus der der Toa des Lichts am Ende - und wenn auch angeschlagen - so doch siegreich hervorging. Variath ward gebannt; die Schöpfung ward gerettet und Nevermore in der Welt als großer Held gefeiert. Und in der Zeit des darauf folgenden Friedens heirateten er und Yindri. Das Glück, so schien es, war perfekt... Aber die Freude währte nur kurz... Denn ein ebenso unerwartetes wie tragisches Ereignis beendete das ruhmreiche Leben des frisch gekürten Helden vorzeitig, kaum das es richtig begonnen hatte - und stürzte seine Frau in tiefste Verzweiflung, sodass sie sich nur wenige Tage später selbst richtete, auf dass sie ihrem geliebten Gemahl - wenn schon nicht im Leben, so doch wenigstens im Tode wieder nahe sein konnte... Sie hat ihn bis heute nicht wieder gesehen. Seit diesem Tag nun streift des gefallenen Helden rastlose Seele zwischen den Grenzen der Welten umher: Von der Welt und den Lebenden vergessen und von seiner Geliebten getrennt ist das Herz des Toa voll Kummer... und sein Kopf voll rasendem Zorn. Und ein Gedanke ist es, der dabei sein Denken bestimmt; der ihn suchen lässt und doch nicht finden; der ihn voran treibt und noch bis in alle Ewigkeit vorantreiben wird, auf der Suche nach jenen, die ihm einstmals alles nahmen... und der seine sinnlose Suche wohl niemals enden lässt, solange nicht einer kommt ihn zu erlösen. Und dieser Gedanke heißt mehr denn je nur: Rache. Charakter: Früher: Noch zu Lebzeiten war der große Held Nevermore ein zwar ernster, aber doch lebensfroher Toa, der das Töten verabscheute und lieber mit Worten denn mit der Waffe kämpfte. Auch ging ihm die Erfüllung der ihm zugetragenen Aufgaben über alles: Pflicht- und Verantwortungsbewusstsein hatten in Nevermores Leben stets oberste Priorität... und oftmals vergaß er darüber das Eigentliche, das um ihn herum stattfand. Seine Geliebte und spätere Frau zum Beispiel: Stand sie doch immer erst an zweiter Stelle... "Die Pflicht geht nun einmal vor", so sein berühmter Satz - Yindri jedoch hat ihm diese, seine Einstellung niemals übel nachgetragen. Im Gegenteil brachte sie sogar einiges an Geduld und Verständnis ihrem Gemahl gegenüber auf - was seine Liebe zu ihr nur noch steigerte. Heute: Mit seinem Tode allerdings wandelte sich auch sein Charakter grundlegend: Aus Liebe wurde Hass, aus Gerechtigkeit das Streben nach falschem Glück. Das Töten wurde für Nevermore zu einer Selbstverständlichkeit. Und was er zu Lebzeiten noch an Lebenswillen und Optimismus besaß wich in dem Moment, in dem sein Körper leblos zu Boden sank schon einem Gefühl der Angst und des Schmerzes; der Trauer... und der unendlichen Einsamkeit. Heute denn ist der einstmals so stolze und große Toa nicht mehr als nur noch ein Schatten seiner Selbst: eine verbitterte Seele, an den Ereignissen ihres Lebens zerbrochen; verloren und verlassen und ohne Hoffnung. Besonderheiten/Merkmale: * ektoplasmischer Körper * Kann nicht auf natürlichem Wege getötet werden. * Zu seinen, bereits zu Lebzeiten, überwältigenden Künsten im Umgang mit der Waffe verfügt Nevermore seit seinem Tode nunmehr noch über die Spezialfähigkeit "Lebensentzug", mit deren Hilfe er seinen Gegnern langsam die Lebensenergie zu entziehen vermag. Darüber hinaus ist er in der Lage, lautlos wie ein Schatten, hinter anderen Personen aufzutauchen und ebenso schnell wieder zu verschwinden. Sehen oder berühren kann man Nevermore im Normalfall übrigens nicht... außer natürlich er wünscht dies. Weitere Geschichten in denen Nevermore vorkommt: Die Zas Chronik 2: Nevermore - Die Geschichte eines Helden Das Zeitalter der Legenden, Buch 5: Der Wiedergeborene Sonstiges: Nevermore wird dargestellt von Jadekaiser Galerie: Bild: Toa Nevermore II.jpg|Nevermore, so wie er früher war... Bild: Yindri.jpg|Seine Frau Yindri Bild: Nevermore und Yindri 2.jpg|Die beiden am wohl schönsten Tag ihres Lebens... Bild: Yindri II.jpg|Yindri vor dem Grab ihres Mannes... Die Reittiere: center|250 px 'D'ie "Zmerken" genannten Reittiere der Matoran sind wolfsverwandte, etwa pferdegroße Räuber von enormer Kraft, Schnelligkeit und Ausdauer und heute nahezu auf der ganzen Welt verbreitet. Sie leben und jagen vorzugsweise in Rudeln, welche wiederum von einem einzelnen Pärchen, dem sog. "Alphapärchen" angeführt werden. Diese Leittierfunktion allerdings wird, vor allen Dingen bei domestizierten Tieren, zumeist von einem Matoraner übernommen. Über das ursprüngliche Herkunftsgebiet der Zmerken ist allerdings nichts bekannt. 'Z'merken gibt es in allen möglichen Größen und Farbvariationen, von daher auch sind sie äußerst vielfältig einsetzbar. Die größeren Arten werden dabei bevorzugt als Zug-, Last- oder aber Reittiere genutzt. 'D'och auch, wenn sie nun gezähmt sein mögen, so darf man dennoch nicht vergessen, dass es immer noch Raubtiere sind, die sich ihre räuberischen Instinkte bis heute bewahrt haben. Soundtrack: *Advent Children AMV Subway to Sally Wenn Engel hassen *Final Fantasy End Of All Hope *Final Fantasy 8 - Fallen Angel *Vincent Valentine: The Path of the Damned *Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children - Requiem for a Dream (Nevermores Theme) *Ghost of a Rose (Yindris Theme) Nevermore (Toa Legenden) Kategorie:Waruru